


Madness is Beauty and Percy is Somewhat Shallow

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto, One Piece, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: #It can be written by Panic! At The Disco, #Or Fall Out Boys, #When Your Titles are so long, But I Have Unfinished Chapters, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Nico Is My Spirit Animal, Summon!Mrs. O'Leary, Swearing, This Chapter is Not Really A Chapter, To Be Posted On The Next Nth Months, Ummm..., fem!Percy - Freeform, more like drabble, nico is drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles that contains Fem!Percy crossed over with animes because there are not enough.</p><p>Also, prompts from readers are encouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01. Not on the Face. Question is, What is?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, I have this weird penchant for genderbent Percy/Harry. I haven't seen enough of fem!Percy and I'd really want to read one crossed over with Naruto. So far I have only read one. That and I've read a handful of fem!harry in Narutoverse and I wanted a fem!Percy too.
> 
> This one would be more like a series of drabbles, I think?
> 
> I had this idea for a while now and it would not get out of my head so I wrote it and TADA. Hope you enjoy.

01.  
In which Kakashi summons a dog that may or may not be larger than his own bedroom and its hooman. (Or: Percy gets pranked by the Stolls and meets a silver haired weirdo with a great set of cheeks.)

~~~

I swear to Zeus' chastity, I'm not mad.

I'm just super fucking pissed.

Who the hell gave the Stolls a fucking brain?

I mean, not that they're stupid or what but since when do they know about logical voodoo shit like, for example, dimensional tattoos?!

Unless one is a child of Athena, you've got to be a hardcore geek, hardcore goth or a fucking hardcore gamer, like someone-who-is-trying-to-fucking-finish-Skyrim kind of hardcore, to know or even search for that.

Not that they're lacking, these days but who cares?

Apparently, my sexy ass.

So as Mrs. O'Leary, who by the way, is my superb and awesome totally friendly pet hellhound, starts to shimmer like sparkles, of course I just happened to be on walking duty.

Right. You get the picture.

Stolls put a tattoo on my dog (hellhound, whatever), I'm walking her along the polluted streets of Manhattan, she suddenly starts to shimmer _and I happen to monologue to totally non existent readers and I absolutely didn't break any fourth walls or nothin' DON'T TELL._

This might be totes cliché but I kid you not, I appeared in huge show of smoke. Like smoke bomb, yas.

So many questions ran through my ADHD mind. Such as the ever present, what the hell is happening, or the ever simple, why, or, why me, or, the fuck are cosplayers doing here.

Of course, there had to be some kind of hardcore fan psychos.

One of them, a white haired guy (cool af hair btw), was dressed like a ninja.

The rest of them were dressed in fancy looking bath robes.

All wearing masks.

In tense positions, all ready to strike and all looking at the gorgeous moi.

Well, what can you do.

Then, Mrs. O'Leary barked.

Fuck, ow.

I swear it feels like an artillery gun being fired right next to my ear. Or a cannon. Or a bazooka. Or a bomb.

My beloved pet won't stop barking.

But then she's not actually barking.

Is she.... Is she speaking in Japanese?!

Oh my gods, Japanese! 

My dog is a genius! Do you know how hard to learn that language is?

But then again, that's not the question I should be asking.

_ Why is she talking to the old young looking guy? _

Yep. Like I'm not here. Or these creepy-mask-and-fancy-robe-wearing guys that are about. To. ATTACK!

So I did what any good hooman would. While they were talking all fine and dandy, I whipped out my sword, ducked under a flying huge ass needle and hit the flat of my blade against one of them that made him drop like a sack of potatoes. Or her. I don't know. Gender equality and all that.

In fact, now that I realize, how the hell do I know who the good guy is?

Shit.

The other one brought out a sword and I was forced to parry because conscience. His/her partner flung another of those needles and if I didn't avoid it narrowly, I would've been a Percypine. The rest of them focused on attacking my pet.

"Oh no you don't!"

Yeah, it would be better to just knock them out and ask questions later.

So I did. Whoosh, here comes the water!

I summomed water in the air and bended it like a bad ass motherfucking Katara towards the good/bad guys/girls.

Whew, all nine are out cold.

_"What is she?"_ A guy spoke, wait, is he awed? Oh yeah, there's this guy with the cool white hair. I cocked my head to the side because, as much as I could sense the awe, I couldn't make sense of what he's saying because mi habla no japaneso and españoll amigo.

"Whaddya' say?" I asked him, hoping he'd at least understand the universal language.

Mrs. O'Leary told him something I still can't understand. _"She's my human and my pup."_

The guy nodded and bowed his head. Hmmm... He seems to be saying thank you? Or was it a sign of respect?

Well, I won't know, since he passed out and fell forwards.

Gah. I'm so gonna kill the Stolls.

***

Persephone fucking Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, child of the (THE) Prophecy, leader of the Camp Halfblood, former Praetor of Camp Jupiter, ass kicker of too many people, most BAMF demigod ever, greatest swordsWOMAN in the last 300 years or more, slayer of too many fucking monsters, demigods, and practically a mass murderer, not that anyone cared because she was a fucking heroine.

And she had a monologue to get back track to.

Right.

Persephone Jackson, bearer of too many fucking titles, was carrying a silver haired ninja cosplayer towards the 'camp' her lovely pet found. Well, more like dragging. 

Honestly, she didn't know which shit to think first of, screw you readers for making my life harder. Well, organize.

First off, she was kinda mad that Mrs. O'Leary never spoke to her. Ever. She was too mad at the hellhound to be even amazed at the fact that her said pet can talk. Priorities, people. What about the times she needed to talk someone about how bad Nico had it with Will fucking Solace and the sexual tension was unbearable to the point that she would've GLADLY beat Nico black and blue to send him to Will's arms (infirmary, so what?). The times when she just wanted to pick up Nico's collar in one hand and Will's in the other and **_FUCKING KISS, YOU HOMOSEXUAL SHITS,_** , and just be done with it, you know?

Second, Mrs. O'Leary only talked when the guy talked! How biased is that?! Sure, whatever happened to "sisters before misters"? Talk to the guy, ignore your bff (aka hooman) while said girl battles more than five just-got-out-of-the-bathroom-into-a-masquerade people.

But now that she took a closer look at the guy she was dragging, she wouldn't blame Mrs. O'Leary yet. Yet. He was actually kinda sexy. His backside was hot. Dayum, look at this fine specimen. It took maybe one half of her self-control and two-thirds of averting her eyes elsewhere to not molest the said guy.

He was hot. Period.

Did she already mention his glorious, defined and finely-shaped backside? Oh well, it should be mentioned again because it really is.

His ass was hot.

Even though more than 75% of his whole bod is covered.

Does that even make sense?

Percy just wondered how it can be possible when she only could just literally see his hair, his closed eyes, forehead, the bridge of his nose, eyebrows and eyelids. And maybe the shape of the rest of his body.

She set to patch the hottie's wounds and spoon fed him while staring at her pet. "We're gonna have a talk. When we get back, understood?"

Mrs. O'Leary gave her puppy eyes.

Percy snorted. "That ain't going to work on me, Missy. You're too old and not cute enough to be using that."

Her pet whined. And spoke in Japanese that she obviously didn't understand. Gah, she was going to learn Japanese when she got home.

"Duh, I can't understand you, idiot. But you obviously can." Mrs. O'Leary barked once. Percy was surprised the guy didn't woke up.

Her pet proceeded to curl up next to her in what she assumed to be an apology. "Usually, that isn't going to work but now I actually want to rant about my OTP Solangelo." The whimpers of her companion was music to her ears.

Persephone Jackson made her mind right then and there that she would learn Japanese even if it cost her an arm and a leg, just to understand Mrs. O'Leary's whimpers.

_(In a land far away, a blonde grey-eyed girl named Annabeth Chase shivered despite the hot summer air of California.)_


	2. Tsuna be tripping, Nico be sighing and Yamamoto be FLIRTING?(!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01\. In which Tsuna realizes that he has become used to weird things to the point nothing ever surprises him anymore, except for Takeshi. (Or: Percy has seen much, much weirder things than a guy pulling an Ares.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what you get when you have a prompt, a bored writer, an imagination run wild and logic thrown in the trash.
> 
> Btw, i MIGHT update the naruto/percy jackson one yas

To be honest, everything started as normal as his days can get.

It started with him waking up to the sounds of bombs, him getting coffee (drink of the gods) while Mukuro endlessly tried to rile up Hibari, who was feeding Hibird. Him greeting Chrome-chan while he ran from the terror of Reborn tortu-tutoring him.

And then he met someone that was not normal.

Actually, scratch that last line and paragraph. _("What paragraph, Jyuudaime?" Tsuna rubbed his eyes and waved him off. He forgot only the hero/heroine or someone really BAMF with matching exclamation point can break the Wall.)_

Now that he thought about it, it seemed that everyday, he met someone new and weird or someone new, had a tragic past/present, tried to kill him and ended as his subordinate/ally.

So when Lambo declared that he wanted to eat McDonalds new something food, he knew that, like every other day, shit would hit the proverbial fan.

***

Tsuna stared at his cell, hoping the ground will somehow open up and swallow him.

"MUST KEEP CALM!"

Or that some unexplained disaster will occur and remove him from this debacle. _(Wao, he must be really ashamed if he used a word such as debacle.) >_

"EXTREME~!! Like that, Ryo-kun?"

Anything, he thought as a girl looked at them with a raised brow and waves of amusement rolled off her. Can a guy die from drowning in shame?

"Death Breath!"

He and his Guardians stiffened at the ominous moniker, never mind the possible language barrier that has been thrown out the window, picked back in as the Unspeakable pondered over it, deemed it too troublesome and threw it back out.

The girl that had been looking at them waved her tanned arms _(tanned but appeared as pale because no one can be really black in the world of racist imagination of the Unspeakables)_. She took a bite out of her burger and brushed back her dark messed up ~~head~~  hair.

The person that she had been waving at, he noted, looked like an emo goth something with black everything. Minus the skin color, of course. He cast a bored look but Tsuna still caught the way he catalogued every possible entance and exit, every single one inside the fast food chain and the way his spine seemed to stiffen, at the sight of Tsuna and his Guardians, microscopically that he wouldn't have been able to pick up had Reborn not drilled his mind and senses.

But he did and he watched the teen warily as the possible hitman teen made his way to the girl. And now that he noticed, the girl's shoulders were as tensed and guarded as her eyes were. It seemed that they've gone through hell and back, by the way they tiredly drooped for a second before slipping on a much more relaxed and welcome facade.

Tsuna almost groaned. If they took anymore strays at this point, the house would be full and the school would be richer for a day before permanently closing off due to the damage the Vongola's Tenth generation caused.

Then, shaking him out of his thoughts, Takeshi narrowed his eyes at them and stalked off in their general direction. He almost wailed when his Rain Guardian hissed out a word that was laced with the slightest bit of awe. "You!"

Tsuna can barely see the twitching of the guy's eyes and barely heard him mutter to the girl disdainfully. "What did you do again?!"

And while the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo was rarely thrown off by things happening, especially weird ones, he was most certainly thrown off when Takeshi grinned a bloodthirsty one that was so similar to the ones Hibari commonly pulled it made him shiver. "Fight me."

***

Nico di Angelo almost face palmed. He was certain that at one point, he did. And all this things because of Persephone _fucking_ Jackson. He swore to his Father's underwear, that girl is magnet. Trouble _fucking_ magnet.

And, _fuck_ , if he was swearing this much, it means that Percy has _fucking_ got to be locked on a tower, half as high as her _fucking_ shit list becuase believe it or not, her shit list is higher than twice the Everest. Okay, maybe that was way too _fucking_ exaggerated. Whatever.

The point is, when he strutted into Mickey Ds, he was supposed to meet up with Percy, buy a _fucking_ happy meal and sashay the _fuck_ away from awed mortals.

But nooooooo. Percy had to call him by his swear-to-gods suspicious nickname, he had to _fucking_ spot an heir to Mafia or something similar and the guy's friend had to _fucking_ realize that yes, Nico di Angelo and Persephone Jackson are in the town, bad ass as _fuuuuuuuckk._

The guy grinned and _fuck him_ if said guy didn't look like Ares with black hair that moment. That thought was justified when he demanded Percy to fight him.

Wow, what am I, chopped liver? Nico thought as Percy ignored him and grabbed the guy (totally not his type, by the way) by the arm and hightailed to gods know where.

Nico twisted his ring with annoyance. He hadn't even bought a _fucking_ Happy Meal!

***

Tsuna tensed the moment the girl grinned the same way Takeshi did. He was as taut as a bowstring, ready to snap when the girl grabbed his arm. But he struck when they both ran like mad, and as always, his luck struck too and tripped on nothing.

His Guardians fussed over for a second (minus Hibari and Mukuro, who had already ran after Takeshi and the girl) and when he got back up, there was no trace of anyone running off except for the comical dust and smoke.

He sighed because since when did Takeshi had a Hibari personality?

Sure, the baseball star had many faces but a bloodthirsty one was not. Or was it?

Tsuna, however, noticed that Hayato was stomping his way to the emo goth the girl left behind and honestly, why did the girl leave him alone with possible hostiles?

"You! Where did that wench go and drag the baseball idiot to?!" Hayato was all but screaming in the guy's face.

Said guy looked at him with contempt for a moment and opened his mouth to probably tell him off but sighed and rubbed his face instead. "Old man, do I _fucking_ look like I know? For your _fucking_ information, I've only live in this city for two _fucking_ days so no I don't know where Percy is, cuntbag."

Tsuna flinched because his inner Dame was shrieking hieeeeee and the killing intent directed to nobody flared for two moments and was gone the next.

"Old man?!" Hayato seethed. The next sentences that was not stated was so vulgar, his Sky actually squeaked.

The Boy with capitalized B only raised a brow. "wow, the Unspeakable is too lazy to think of vulgarities."

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? Cazzo, leche de puta el miamo. Mama di puttana!!" Tsuna whimpered at the wrong Italian and a mixup of Spanish.

The Boy raised his brow higher. "Milk? Gods, this is too _fucking_ ridiculous!"

"A-Ano, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi a-and this is Gokudera Hayato."

The Boy sniffed for a second, contemplating pros and cons before deciding to wing it. After all, if the Girl can fuck shit up, why can't he? "Nico di Angelo."

"EXTREEEMEEEEE!!!"

Tsuna jumped at the bellowing of his Sun, only noticing that he, along with Lambo and I-pin was gone.

Explosions followed.

He and Nico shared an exasperated look before running off to the obviously battle site.

Honestly, why is the police not notified of possible terrorists?

Or Mafia?

***

When Nico got there, along with the cute kid and the cuntbag, he was ready to stab Percy in the gut as many times as he swore.

Which was, to say, a whole fucking lot. _(18 and totally fucking counting.)_

Percy, in all her shining fucking glory, stood at one side of the court, one hand clutching Riptide and the other raised to wipe the blood from the cut below her eye.

The guy she was fighting was holdig a base- _woah what the fuck?!_ \- he was holding a baseball in his two hands and _how the fuck did he manage to cut Percy with a fucking baseball?!_ Said guy that had tattered cloths and superficial wounds grinned lustfully. Bloodlust or Percy lust, Nico didn't know.

 _Yeah, on second thought, yuck._ He grimaced at the image of Percy and the guy doing- _yeah, eww._

So the guy charged at Percy who then did a baseball slide and yanked hard when she was under him. _Ewwwww, bad thoughts._

His mind wandered for a second and then the next, Percy was straddling and pinning the Baseball Guy with the end of her sword and a satisfied smile. "Nice spar, Baseball Guy."

"Pleasure, Baseball Girl." Someone slap Nico _because the guy was fucking flirting **(FLIRTING!)** with Percy, ewwwww._

So of course, the cute kid had to trip on a pebble as large as Nico's fuck, aka nothing, and fuck his life, dammit.

He was so gonna stab Percy 26 _fucking_ times. _(Make that 27.)_

***


	3. Nico's Incoherent Mumbling That Isn't Really Incoherent Because He Can Actually Speak Properly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 03\. In which Nico di Angelo doesn't, cannot, and will never hold his liquor as well as the daughter of the sea who might as well be a pirate. [Spoiler Alert: Aforementioned girl gets recruited to a pirate crew whose captain may or may not be immune to alcohol as well.]
> 
> (Or: Percy and Nico goes to a drinking contest, attracts the attention of one shirtless guy that joins said contest and well, the rest should not be mentioned again.)

Okay, okay, okay. I can still speak coherently so fuck off.

To those that want to attempt, I highly advise you to NEVER ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever .....

Fuck, what was I going to say again?

***

Fucking hounds of hell.

Take 2, yah.

To those that want to go on a drinking contest or betting against one Persephone Jackson, I suggest you don't.

That's all.

***

Oh yeah, if you ever meet a shirtless guy with metabolism faster than Captain America because he has fucking fire shit going on for him?

Don't drink with him either.

***

And remind me not to test Leo's alcohol tolerance either.

***

OHMYGODS FUCK THAT NOISE.

***

**_A/N: yeah, Nico shouldn't narrate this so yeahhh. passing the baton of narration to..... Percy? or Ace?_ **

***


	4. Ace and the Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, more organized and less cracky version of the last chapter.  
> Or how I try to do a different style of writing that doesn't really fits me.
> 
> Ace's perspective to the two cousins.

Portgas D. Ace is a boy in the midst of turning to a man. But before he is a boy, Ace is a pirate, or at least a wannabe pirate. A wannabe pirate who craves for adventure and friends and family.

And it is his sense of adventure that registers the girl currently drinking like a fish, alcohol tolerance high as the sky, and her companion that seems to be drunk. It is his sense of adventure that makes him approach the both of them, even though they're both projecting an air of being untouchable.

And while his sense of adventure already makes him reckless and suicidal, it's his boyishness that makes him stay and be curious about the both of them. It's his boyishness that charms the girl and befriends the boy, cousins that are adventurous and -

-and suddenly, they're a part of his newly formed crew, the Spade Pirates that he is a captain of.

They fight and explore lands and befriend people and sail across the seas. He swims along with the girl, because the boy is scared of the water, the sea, for some reason. He enjoys it immensely, even if the girl swims faster than him, a boy who's older physically stronger than her.

And then they figure out that he is the son of the devil and they're going to leave him now, scared and angry and always leaving him alone -

-the girl hugs him while the boy smiles sadly and says that they're his friends and they're never going to leave him. Because they know what it feels like, to be judged and punished for your parent's doing.

Ace cries for the first time in a long time. They never should've experienced what he did because only he deserves it but the girl slaps him so hard that his face is cut but it doesn't matter, anyway.

He's convinced that they'll stay.

* * *

They're an official crew now, with him having a bounty and a nickname of 'Fire Fist Ace'.

They meet more people, people who join his crew and accept him for who he is and Ace is thankful.

* * *

It is a month later when he meets Shanks, the man Luffy ever fanatically told him about, the man who saved his brother, his family and Ace will forever be grateful to him for keeping Luffy alive.

And Luffy, damn it. How many months has it been since he last saw him? Ace wonders what he looks like, if he's still eating five times a day or if he's made any friends. The sadness and cold creeps into his heart for a minute but he shakes it off because he has to be strong for the both of them. Besides, he's got the cousins now and thoughts of the both of them make his mood lighter.

Still, while he looks at Shanks, he remembers Luffy yet again.

He's not sad. Not a tad bit.

* * *

 

Time flies, but there's this one particular moment that is so precious, Ace keeps it close to his heart and vows to never tell anyone of it.

It happened on a solemn dawn, clear skies and no sea monster in sight. Looking around, nobody's at the deck but him. The cousins are probably sleeping so maybe that's why the ship is so quiet. It puts him in a silent mood. He reflects on the past and wonders on the future. His thoughts are turning into what-ifs and scenarios of what could have been. He feels like going for a swim. Water always calms his mind and soul. And what if he never left Luffy? Or what if he had been stronger back then, before Sabo died? Or if he was born to a different father and not the King of the Pirates? Would he still meet and befriend all those people he did? Will the girl and the boy still be? -

\- and dives off the ship.

For a moment, as he falls down into the water, he relaxes. It's always been like this, hasn't it? He loved the seas, he'd marry it if he could. For all that he hated his father, he could never hate the one he ruled, because he was his father's son and both of them loved the sea.

But then he's sinking, sinking lower and Ace panics. Fuck his stupidity damn it, he's a damn Devil Fruit User and he can't fucking swim. He's gonna die, alone and so so so cold and so so so dark. He struggles, trying to swim upwards but it's futile because his arms feel like stone and no one's going to save him and he's choking on sea water and his vision going dark

Ace smiles in irony, because the one that'll kill him isn't his father's enemies. No, it's his own powers.

* * *

he gasps  
     water is around him but he is breathing  
             his vision is dark but he is breathing  
        he can breathe in air  
  ace is greedily sucking all the air he could

       he's no longer sinking he realizes  
   his vision is still a bit dark but he can see a silhouette of a person  
    who is it  
        that saves the devil's son?

   when gradually  
he sees a faint flash of green in the middle of everything black

  his vision returns and  
       it's her eyes he's seeing  
         for a second, he thinks a siren has come  
       to kill the son of the devil  
    but he realizes it's not

It's her.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this without referring to the previous chapter and noticed that the two chapters doesn't quite fit.  
> Hope you like this, though.  
> As for the true part 2, maybe in the next couple of moths lol, sorry not sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, you guys. To readers that somehow found this half-assed fic, Congratulations! You just wasted more or less than five minutes reading this. But serirously, this is my first fic that I ever posted. I have a lot of ideas. A lot, a whole parking lot. (


End file.
